1. Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a static electricity preventing circuit of a display panel and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a flat panel display such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has an application range that has been rapidly increasing due to its low weight, thinness, low power consumption, good color representation, and high resolution realization. Currently, usage of the OLED display has increased in computers, laptops, phones, TVs, and audio/video devices.
The static electricity generated in a panel manufacturing process may generate a process defect and damage an element inside the panel. Therefore, a static electricity preventing component is preferred in the flat display panel. When a static electricity preventing circuit is installed between a wire connected to the display panel and supplying a power source voltage to drive the display panel and a wire supplying a signal required for a lighting test, a breaking damage may be frequently generated in the static electricity preventing circuit due to a high potential difference created by the static electricity. That is, an interval between the power supply wire and the signal supply wire is very narrow such that short circuit damage may be generated by a voltage difference flowing in each wire, thereby generating deterioration in the entire driving of the display panel. Therefore, there is a need to protect the display panel from the breaking damage of the static electricity preventing circuit.